Enjoying the Game
by NamesnotAnnie
Summary: Part One of the "At Home" series, a four-parter co-written by virgogirl32 . Post-island. Newlyweds Jack and Kate are watching a baseball game on TV. Smut ensues.


Enjoying the Game

**Rating**: M. I wouldn't bother writing otherwise.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lost nor do I own the characters of Jack and Kate.

**A/N**: This fic is the first instalment of a four-part series co-written by virgogirl32. It is my attempt at proving wrong all the naysayers who say Jack is asexual and who think Jate would make for a boring vanilla couple.

**Dedication**: To Jess, who's always coming up with the best Jex scenarios, and all the Proud Pervy Jaters out there. You are my inspiration.

* * *

They tell you married life is made up of simple pleasures. And this certainly was nice, sitting on the couch, cold beer in hand, her back rested against Jack's chest. But for some reason, Kate was growing restless.

"I love you but this is boring the shit out of me."

She was hoping her bold statement would trigger some kind of reaction. She looked up at her husband of two months, expecting a snappy reply, but he was still staring at the TV screen.

"Nah, Kate, this is the Angels against the Red Sox. All-American sports entertainment at its best," he muttered, holding his concentration on the game.

"Whatever. I grew up playing ball with my dad, not watching some ... random guys on steroids play it on TV..." Kate scowled mockingly.

"What? How could he miss that!" Jack exclaimed.

Had he actually just ignored her?

Kate let escape a sigh, barely attempting to cover her increasing annoyance. So this is what their first night in their new home was going to be? Watching Anaheim take a beating from Boston?

She finished her beer in one long sip and put the can on the cardboard box by the couch that had served as their dinner table. Amidst the greasy mess of empty Chinese food containers, she noticed a fortune cookie Jack had left untouched.

"Can I have this?" she asked.

"Um, sure..." She didn't know if he'd even heard her question at all.

Kate cracked open the cookie. Shoving the broken pieces into her mouth, she squinted her eyes to read the red font printed on the tiny white slip.

_Heavenly bliss is at the tip of your fingers._

Whatever that meant. She arched her back to put the fortune in one of Jack's front pockets, a faint sound escaping her lips. She looked up at him again.

"Jack?"

He motioned with his hand, telling her to keep her voice down. "Shhh..."

"I know but--"

"Kate," he replied with a smile, finally looking back at her. "I'm watching this. I swear I'll make it up to you. Just... let me enjoy the game, OK?"

She smirked. "Oh, alright."

She nestled her head in the nook between his neck and left shoulder, resigned to finding an interest in watching buffed-up jocks running around a field for the rest of the night.Just as she was about to doze off she felt soft circles being traced over the fabric of her jeans, fingers pressing gently into the material.

She opened her eyes, slightly startled.

"Jack?"

He did not look at her.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Shhh..."

Eyes locked on the screen, he slowly slid his hand along the length of her thigh. Kate smiled to herself. So he wanted to play, huh?

But Jack's caresses weren't playful for long. His touch was getting hungrier. Once in a while he would dig his fingers into the denim, almost as if daring her to react. Yet he still had on his best poker face.

Kate was keeping her gaze intently fixed upon her husband's mouth, ready to detect even the slightest lip twitch. But none of Jack's face muscles would budge. His apparent nonchalance was killing her.

And now his hand was working its way between her thighs.

Kate was keeping her knees together as tight as possible. No way was she going to let Jack win without putting up a fight, as excruciating as not granting him full access between her legs might be. She was biting so hard on her lower lip now, it was actually becoming painful. But she couldn't make a sound. She couldn't give him satisfaction right away.

Jack's face was still emotionless. Or wait. Had she just witnessed a tiny eye-jerk? Was he finally getting affected by this?

Trying to keep absolutely silent while Jack persisted with his toe-curl-inducing groping was getting increasingly difficult for Kate. Her lips were now as wet and sore as ever from all that licking and biting. All of his impertinent teasing was making her body react in more ways than one. She could feel her nipples hardening under her shirt, her pulse quickening, her center getting warmer.

She issued a pant. Where was her self-control? Regain composure, Kate! She had to toy with him a little bit more...

But an involuntary shiver ran through her whole body as Jack brushed his thumb over her crotch. She gripped the couch with both hands and closed her eyes, momentarily giving into oblivion. Clearly her strategy wasn't working.

Time to up the stakes now. So she slowly parted her legs.

To her surprise Jack didn't rush in to get between them. Rather, he glided one hand across her right thigh, reaching for that spot behind her knee, and rested the other one just below her left hip.

Kate raised an arm behind her, searching for her husband's face. She ran her fingertips across the day-old stubble. Jack's cheek. Jack's chin. And then Jack's lips. Jack's ear. The back of Jack's neck. Back to Jack's lips, with her fingernails. Barely brushing.

Jack then removed his left hand from Kate's pelvic area, cupping her crotch and pressing his index and middle-finger over the seam of her jeans. Wetness was seeping out of her. She thought for sure by now, despite the two layers of fabric separating his skin from her own, he could sense her arousal.

And then she realized: so could she his.

Jack and Kate's raspy sighs were now seriously competing with the sounds of cheers and batted balls issuing from the television. Not that either of them were really watching anymore. For Kate, the screen had become a blur; for Jack, merely a focal point.

He undid her zipper and lowered her pants—bringing them down to right under her ass—and placed one hand directly atop her pulsating sex, over her underwear. Kate whimpered as Jack dug his fingers into her and started massaging in a repetitive C-motion. She reached for his face again, with her left hand this time, as he placed a trail of soft kisses across her palm, taking a few gentle bites along the way.

Getting increasingly out of breath, Kate put her right hand over Jack's and brought it up from her thigh to her bosom. As he started delicately squeezing her breast, she let out a moan.

Jack finally slid his left hand underneath the soaked fabric of Kate's panties, brushing his fingers across her slit. Slipping between the folds, he kept his fingers going in a continuous 8-motion, driving Kate absolutely mad with desire. Using her feet as a lever, she arched her back and pressed herself against his hand. More than ever she was desperate for his touch.

Jack was now using his thumb and index-finger to tease her clit. As he entered her with both his middle and ring finger, she cried out his name in exasperation.

"Jack... just... Jack please..."

She tugged at his shirt, yearning to bring him closer to her, if such a thing was even possible. Jack pressed hard against Kate's upper wall, digging deeper into her. Using his other hand, he reached under her top and violently ripped up her bra. As he pinched her right nipple, she jerked in pleasure, nearing the edge. His movements inside of her were getting faster, more impatient.

Every muscle in Kate's body suddenly tensed up, and one tiny bead of sweat trickled down her back. Without further warning she was overcome by a powerful release.

She tossed her head from side to side as waves of ecstasy came crashing over her. Jack slowed down his pace, maintaining the pressure. She opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling, attempting to catch her breath without really trying.

She let go of her grip on Jack's shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a heavy sigh, delighting in the sensation still running through her.

She issued a small cry of disappointment as Jack's hand exited her. Just then she noticed: the ball game was over.

Kate turned her body around to face her husband, looking deep into his eyes. Jack was staring back. He spoke first.

"Guess you ended up enjoying the game after all, huh?"

She chuckled.

"Just so you know, I let you win this one. But don't think I'll hand over victory so easily next time."

He laughed.

"We'll have to see about that."

She placed a hand on Jack's cheek.

"Fortune cookies don't lie," she told him.

"What?"

She smiled.

"Never mind." Bringing his face close to hers, she planted one soft kiss upon his lips.

"Now I owe you one."

And she nestled back into the nook

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
